Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms and devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a key activated internal locking device for use on weapons storage magazine doors.
Presently, magazine doors for weapons storage facilities/magazines at military installations are secured by high security padlocks which include hasps. High security padlocks are generally placed on the exterior of the magazine doors which subject the padlocks to extreme environmental conditions such as intense heat, bitter cold, rain and snow. These environmental conditions can have an adverse impact on the operational capabilities of the padlocks and their effectiveness in preventing theft of munitions from the weapons storage facilities.
Weapons storage facilities which use high security padlocks are generally not resistant to forced entry. The high security padlock also requires periodic lubrication and maintenance to insure that it operates correctly. Key damage and breakage is problem associated with the use of high security padlocks at weapons storage facilities. Further, there is a need locking device that allows for the integration of an electrical intrusion detection system into the locking device.
One such device used in the past to secure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,817, entitled xe2x80x9cHigh Security Internal Locking Systemxe2x80x9d issued May 13, 1986 to Henry L. Self. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,817 is a locking system consisting of two locking mechanisms protected by a drill resistive shutter plate. The shutter plate can be rotated to expose a first lock which when unlocked allows it to be further rotated to uncover the second lock. Upon unlocking the second lock, the drive for the main bolt lock can be actuated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high security locking device which provides substantial improvement to force entry resistance over high security padlocks and is not vulnerable to the environment and operational problems associated with a harsh environment. In addition, the high security locking device should preferably not require periodic lubrication and maintenance. The high security locking device be adapted for use with an electrical intrusion detection system which senses the presence of a person not authorized to use the locking device.
The present invention comprises a highly efficient and effective high security internal locking device which is adapted for use with the magazine doors of a weapons storage facility and which is highly resistant to forced entry by individuals not authorized to access the facility. The internal locking device may be configured to require the use of either two keys or one key to open the magazines doors for the weapons storage facility.
To open the magazine doors of the weapons storage facility the operator first turns a handle ninety degrees which rotates a shutter plate connected to the handle. This allows the operator to insert a key into a single lock cylinder when the internal locking device utilizes a single key operated device to open the magazines doors. When the internal locking device utilizes a pair of keys to open the magazine doors for the weapons storage facilities, the operator inserts a pair of keys into a pair of lock cylinders within the internal locking device after the shutter plate is rotated which exposes the lock cylinders.
The internal locking device includes key guides which allow for quick, fluid key insertion of the keys into the lock cylinders. The key guides, in turn, reduce key breakage. The internal locking device also has a push-through key feature which allows the user to remove a broken key from a lock cylinder by pushing the key through the lock cylinder using another key.
A one key operated internal locking device has one locking bolt slidable mounted in its housing, while a two key operated internal locking device has a pair of locking bolts slidably mounted in its housing. The locking bolts engage and lock the output shaft in a fixed rotational position which insures that the magazine doors remain locked. For a one key operated internal locking device the locking bolt is operatively connected to the lock cylinder so that rotation by the operator of the key dis-engages the locking bolt from the output shaft. For a two key operated internal locking device each of the locking bolts is operatively connected to one of the two lock cylinder so that rotation by the operator of the keys disengages the locking bolts from the output shaft.
The operator next pushes the handle forward towards the housing which moves a spring loaded clutch to the output shaft. The clutch engages the output shaft allowing the operator to rotate the output shaft by rotating the handle counterclockwise ninety degrees. Rotating the shaft removes a door locking bolt operatively connected to the shaft from a locking bolt receiver located on one of the two magazine doors allowing the operator to open the magazine doors and gain access to the weapons storage facility.